In the Eyes of Time
by Zenthian
Summary: The Eyes have fought against Salem for twenty years but they are losing. Remnant is her clutches now, the Grimm run rampant, and there is no hope left in the world. Now the Eyes have plan to rectify their mistakes and end this war before it can even begin. But they must ensure they don't make everything worse in the process.
1. Chapter 1

"Sensei, You wanted to see me?"

"Osiris, come in. Take a seat."

A masked man entered the red pentagon tent and sat cross legged across from an elderly masked woman as the winds howled outside from the approaching storm. The young man wore a black jacket and long pants with gloves and combat boots. The jacket fore arms and pant lower legs were marked with a series of grey vector arrows pointing at his hands and feet. The back of his jacket had five larger different colored vector arrows pointing up, red, light and dark blue, green and purple. His helmet was a Grimm mask, with more vector arrows pointing down the top of its round head. The eyes were fierce, pointed diamonds. Unlike a Grimm mask, it was marked with blue lines across the eyes and blue writing runes down the cheeks. His eyes were not visible underneath.

The one he called Sensei was similar to him, in the fact she wore a mask. He knew the elder was in her fifties, with light green hair with light grey roots in a pixie cut and dark tan arms exposed from a creamy tan buttoned up vest and short black pants with flat shoes. The outline of a crystal like emblem was embolden on her vest's back. Her mask was different, it only covered her face, four slits for eyes and also blue lines in a triangle on her forehead and lines across her cheeks. She sat on top of her folded legs with her white glove covered hands on her knees.

Sensei took a stick from an incense lamp and used the burning end to light another candle that had gone out. There was no electricity in the camp unfortunately.

"Osiris, what do you think of Myrtle Stone?" She asked.

Osiris thought for a second before replying "The Automaton."

Sensei laughed. "Yes the artificially created humanoid, what do you think of him?"

"Angry." He answered. "Angry at his loneliness and angry at his creator. Baron Frank Stone was incompetent at creating artificial life, unlike his predecessor. I don't recall his name or the one he created. But it is clear that Myrtle knows and hates this. He has spent seven years running and fighting his creator. He knows he is not the girl who came before."

His Sensei sighed. "Poledina. Dr. and Penny Poledina. I had a hand in her destruction. Maybe I make it up with Myrtle. Not to destroy another Autonomous Humanoid, especially one meant to destroy us."

"You have paid your redemption here, many times over, by siding with the prior Sensei and against _her_." Osiris claimed back. He knew the Sensei carried a lot of weight on her shoulders, leading a rebellion of no more than twenty very powerful warriors.

"I helped start this war, and I wish nothing greater than to reverse my mistakes, but I will not make new ones, especially now. Salem is winning and our little rebellion is growing smaller and smaller everyday. I fear that one day we will be wiped out and Salem and her Grimm children would have won." Sensei replied.

It was true. Situated in a small valley of a mountain range just outside of Mistral, a tiny camp housed twenty freedom fighters against Salem and her Dark Maidens. The Mother of Grimm had revealed herself twenty years ago, and invaded the remaining Kingdoms with massive Grimm armies and help of the former terrorist group, the White Fang, now turned personal army for the witch queen. She rounded up humanity, put them in broken city of Magmell on the Island of Menagerie, former island the Faunas were trapped on over a hundred years ago, a sick joke really. Some Faunus, lived free, well more freely than those imprisoned at Magmell, but it was only a short leash. Humanity was cattle for the Grimm, only allowed to live to create despair, which lead to negative emotions, which feed the Grimm. Twenty years their group, the Eyes, fought her, wearing their blue Grimm mask as major "Fuck you" to Salem and their names, ominous with ancient deities and heroes long forgotten so no matter what past they had, this was their new life, with a new name. But Salem was growing in power with every day, and there was no way they could hope take her down with as few numbers they had now.

The winds continued to howl and rage against the tent. Sensei reached behind her pulled out a mask. A new one, this one had two blue circles surrounded the eyes of a smooth owl faced mask without the beck. "For Myrtle. And his new name is Prometheus."

Osiris took the mask. "There is more, you wouldn't have just called me in here for my opinion of... Prometheus."

Sensei chuckled. "Osiris, you always had a third eye that saw right through me. Horus and Cernunnos are coming back from with mission in the ruins of Shade Academy. The Winter Maiden and more importantly, a very special cane."

The Cane was a mystery to him but news of the Winter maiden peeked his interest. The last maiden still free of Salem's control. Summer and Spring had been captured and their powers stolen by Salem's Dark Maiden, her apprentices and a major threat. Winter was the only one unaccounted for and hadn't been seen since the Battle of Beacon. Rumors were she was hiding in the northern poles of Mantle, not in fiery plains of Vacuo.

"This is surely good news. The Winter Maiden can help us turn the tide of the war against Salem. Maybe free the people of Menagerie, even." Osiris exclaimed.

"Our main goal is to protect her at all cost for now. Sending her out will only endanger her. Having here and helping furthering our powers, like my predecessor did." Sensei replied.

The prior Sensei, the Summer Maiden, the one who started the Eyes, the Reverse Grimm masks torn from the White Fang and the Grimm, and renaming her students. She saved Sensei from the clutches of Salem, then renamed Ishtar. Using her Maiden powers, she unlocked greater parts of her students semblances. When Osiris first joined the Eyes, he thought his Semblance was control over air, but now he had control over all Dust elements. Ishtar was able to make her Illusions a reality, others with gifts greater than they can imagine. Sensei had fallen at that Second Battle of Atlas, ambushed by Ari Storm, one of Salem's Dark Maidens, her powers taken. Osiris had been there, he witnessed the siren take her powers personally, unable to reach her through rubble and lines of Grimm. He still viewed the lost of their prior Sensei his biggest failure.

"You may wear a mask, Osiris, but I still know when you are criticizing yourself for Wiccan's loss." The Prior Sensei's rename "She would have wanted you to live, to continue fighting for her and the people of Remnant."

"What about this cane?" Osiris switched topics.

"Shade Academy was the last Academy to fall to Cinder Fall. Headmaster Qrow Branwen fought valiantly there, and he had a cane with him. The Cane of Ozpin." Sensei replied. Ozpin, the mysterious headmaster of Beacon Academy, who was rumored to be almost as powerful as Salem, but he had disappeared at the Battle of Beacon, the first battle in this war. But Osiris didn't see how a cane was more important than the Winter maiden.

Just then a wolf's howl sounded through the camp. A signal, of people approaching the safe haven. Osiris rose to his feet. "Go." Sensei told him. "See if Cernunnos and Horus have returned."

"Yes, ma'am." Osiris picked up the mask, bowed and left the tent. The raging wind hit him immediately, nearly blowing him over. The over head sky was dark grey with angry storm clouds.

Osiris made his way through over a dozen or so large tents, some were lighted, others dark as people slept. One tent flap opened as he reached the edge of the camp.

"Iris, Morrigan." Osiris greeted. The two female warriors greeted him back. Iris, a white haired bear Faunus, her icy hair slung over her right shoulder in a ponytail. Two white round bear ears poked out from her hair. She wore dark blue armored vest over a simple whiteish blue long sleeve shirt and a layered combat skirt ending in white leggings and snowy combat boots. A snow flake emblem hung off of a loose hanging belt off her waist, along with twin Dust Projection Hilts. Her Grimm mask was simple, triangular face mask with a blue scar like line running down the right side of her face and fierce eyes. Iris only nodded.

Iris was the quiet, stern type, Osiris rarely heard her speak. Iris was born into the Eyes, her mother, Europa, and her father, Ursan, were some of the first seven students of the Summer Maiden. Iris was a born fighter, cold as the winter wind and struck with sudden force of a blizzard. Her mask was her mother's, adopted when Europa died nine years ago. Iris was only twelve, Ursan had died in the early days of the Eyes. Iris had been fighting ever since that day, and already known as the Winter Killer by the public. She was the second top dust fighter of the Eyes, behind Osiris. Her weapons, which had no name, could project solid dust weapons of any kind, swords, hammers daggers, also had a fire arm mode for pistols, and the two could combine to form larger weapons, rifles, cannons, spears and halberds, mainly ice dust, sometimes fire or lightning. Iris scared most people just by staring at them, and was doing that now to Osiris, but Osiris had known her too long to be scared by her.

Morrigan smiled, more social than her teammate. She wore a light black cloak and hood over a orange combat vest and dark green pants with tennis shoes and gloves. Pinkish black hair swept down each shoulders in ponytails and slightly over her Sunglasses like Grimm mask, the eyes twin triangular fangs that went down to her cheeks, exposing her mouth. Blue lines curled down her mask like waves. A recurve bow hung off her back with a duel quivers, held together by a belt with a twin arrows in a X pattern.

Morrigan, a former outlaw hunting down the White Fang in the woods of the Emerald Forest, had only been here a few years, and until recently, the newest member of the Eyes, She was well liked here at camp and a folk hero to the enslaved people of Remnant, who called her the Spring Archer. She had grown up under the oppression of Salem, who had killed her father, a famous hero called Jaune Arc. She joined the Eyes when the Spring Dark Maiden burned the Emerald Forest trying to flush her out. Osiris had taken her under his wing, training her, and helping her unlock the rest of her glyph Semblance, using Sensei's training to guide him. Morrigan was brash and often cocky in her abilities. Hopefully Osiris help her control that.

"Osiris, is Horus and Cernunnos back?" Morrigan asked.

Osiris replied. "Hopefully. Sensei said that they are bringing back the Winter Maiden and a cane that belonged to Ozpin."

Osiris heard a gasp from Iris, and Morrigan's mouth widened in shock. "The Winter Maiden? we found her?!"

"So it seems."

Iris spoke, quick, fierce and to the point. "Will she join us?"

Osiris started walking to valley entrance, Morrigan and Iris trailing beside him. "Hopefully. Sensei doesn't want her in the field for fear of her life. perhaps to help with training and furthering our powers. Also this is the safest place for her."

Morrigan held her hood in place against the raging wind. Iris didn't not care about it. Morrigan said. "For now, till the Grimm find us." She growled at the wind. "Hey, Dustbender, can't you get rid of this storm?"

Osiris shook his head. "No, this is a summer storm, and the Dark Ones would notice it moving under someone else's control. Letting it past is our best chance of going unnoticed."

Morrigan scowled as they reached the out post, a twelve foot tall tower disguised as a tree. Serving sentry was the grey cladded Odin, wearing a grey trench coat, pants and black boots. Strapped to his back was a black round shield and short sword. His Grimm mask, like Osiris's, covered his entire head, but had only a single large round blue eye with a rectangular fanged mouth vertical from the nose to the chin. Beside him was a white Direwolf that rose to Odin's chest heeled, named Watcher.

Watcher noticed them immediately and barked, catching Odin's attention. "Osiris, Iris, Morrigan. Cernunnos and Horus are just a few minutes out!"

"Was anyone with them?!" Osiris yelled over the winds.

"A woman!" Odin yelled back. Thank Oum.

It took a minute, but eventually the bushes rolled back, opening up the pass to their camp, and three people stepped through. The first was a bull Faunus around Osiris's age, a war scythe in his hands, wearing knee long white shorts, dirty scuffed up converses, and white and black speckled fur triangular pelt hanging off his right side, some poor rabbit probably. His white fur sleeveless shirt was opened up to reveal a series of cave painting like tattoos decorating his chest, showing fighting Grimm, joining the Eyes, different animals and Yin Yang like emblem centered on his chest of a cat fighting a bull. He also wore a coral shell torc. His Grimm mask covered only his eyes blue curves like wings sprouting from the bridge of his nose.

The second was an Eye as well, wearing a dark silver long sleeve shirt, the sleeves ordained with silver metal feather-like blades along the frills, along with dark brown pants and boots. The Grimm Mask looked like one of the old Atlasian military helmets, only it looked more like a falcon head with flat tusks running down the cheekbones.

The final one was a young woman, late twenties, earlier thirties. She tried to hold a stern face, but looked cautiously around her surroundings with dark purple eyes, weary of everything. She saw everything, even Odin and Watcher up in the stands. She had brown hair divided into four braids, each green and red intertwining. Her body length white shaw covered the rest of her. Her freckled face was windburned from the howling winds.

So this was the Winter Maiden. She looked scared more than anything, running her entire life would have done that. Hopefully she was tougher than she looked.

"Maiden of Winter." Osiris greeted. "Welcome to the Eyes."

The Maiden nodded. "Holly. My name is Holly King."

"Osiris." He responded. He gestured to his companions. "This is Iris and Morrigan. They will escort to the Sensei."

Holly nodded and followed the two girls into the camp. Osiris stayed behind to talk to her Companions.

"Cernunnos, Horus!" Osiris one arm hugged them both. "How was the fires of Shade?"

"Still a smoldering ruin." Horus, the falcon masked one, replied. "Grimm were hunting down people living in the sewers of Vacuo. We helped them across the straights into the Aodh Deserts. There was some Mountain caverns that run well below the surface. It will take ages for the Grimm to find them if there is still hope among them."

Horus was literally a genius. Horus helped invent weapons and devices that gave them as much as an edge as their advanced Semblance did. He served as the Eyes engineer, Mechanic and blacksmith all rolled into one. He had joined the Eyes a few years ago after they saved his village from Grimm.

"How did you find Holly?" Osiris asked walking back to camp.

Cernunnos answered as his scythe folded in thirds and placed into his holster on his back. "She was hiding among the people, pretending be the camp doctor. I wouldn't have thought twice about her if it wasn't that cane. My mother showed me a picture of Ozpin growing up. I recognized that cane immediately. When we confronted her on how she got it, She told us she was the Winter Maiden, just like that!"

Cernunnos, like Iris, was also born into the Eyes. Their mothers even went to school together. His mother was Persephone, also one of the first students of the Summer Maiden. Cernunnos was a jokester, and naturally at home in the woods. When it came to nature, Cernunnos was a god in his field. Cernunnos liked practical jokes the best, often Osiris had to watch for traps in his one tent that the two shared. Cernunnos was the one who found Osiris when he was a young boy freezing in the cold north of Mantle. The two had been friends since they were twelve.

"Did you make sure she was not lying?" Osiris asked as they reached the camp.

"Yes, Dad." Cernunnos complained. "We made sure she was the real deal, and not one of Salem's hot Cronies."

Horus waved to them as they reached his tent. "Goodnight, you horrible people, I hope I don't see you in the morning."

"Love you, Horus!" Cernunnos tried to hug him but Horus pushed him away before entering his tent. Cernunnos chuckled to himself. Osiris just shook his head and smiled under his mask.

Cernunnos noticed the mask in Osiris's hand. "Nice mask. New guy I guess?"

"Leviathan and I found him on Vytal. He is an Automaton." Osiris explained. "Sensei already has named him Prometheus."

"That's a long word. Automaton huh? Like that Penny chick whose death tore down Atlas? Oh boy, people never trusted synths, what they do when the find out the Eyes have one?" Cernunnos argued.

"Just wait. You need to see this one first." Osiris explained. "Has more daddy issues than you do."

"Woah buddy." Cernunnos smirked. "That is stretching it. My daddy issues are pretty big."

The two forged against the storm winds till they reached a new created tent on the edge of the camp. The lights were still on, and the two entered.

Inside was pretty basic, like Sensei's tent, only two cots with worn blankets, a duffle bag propped against one's foot. Its single occupant sat on the edge, twirling a knife in its hand. He was cloaked in a dark murky green hood.

"About time. Was thinking you guys abandoned me to the Grimm." A gruff voice spoke.

"Had to do some stuff around camp." Osiris explained. He moved for Cernunnos. "Cernunnos, this is Prometheus."

Cernunnos extending his hand to greet the newcomer. "Ey, Cernunnos, hero of the Eyes and responsible for keeping all of us not dead-Woah!"

Prometheus, formerly Myrtle Stone, rose to his feet. The cloak fell away to reveal was not quite a man or machine, rather a horrid combination of both. His dead pale face was heavily scarred, and his skin seemed mismatched. His right eyelids and surrounding skin was missing entirely, revealing a mechanical eye blazing with green lights. His lower lip was missing as well, revealing copper and silver teeth. His storm grey hair was marked by lightning bolt streaks of green. The left arm was pure machine, a series of rusting gears and mismatched bronze pieces. Several dials rested on the fore arm. Prometheus wore a tattered wool short sleeve shirt and dark jeans ending with black hiking boots.

"Scary, ain't it." He growled. Prometheus leaned in for effect. "Boo!"

Cernunnos and Osiris, veterans of many battles and faced far more greater threats, were not impressed.

Osiris handed him the mask. Prometheus took that mask and examined it. "Prometheus huh. I guess I am supposed to wear this at all times like you guys."

"That is the point. Welcome to the Eyes, buddy." Cernunnos replied.

"So this is the Eyes huh." Prometheus turned the mask over and put it on, covering the disfigured face. "When I first heard of the Eyes, I though you were an army, hiding in a massive underground facility, just waiting to strike back at Salem." His voice deepened in anger at the mention of Salem. "Not hiding in a campground on some cliff side."

"Sometimes discretion is the better part of valor." Osiris replied. "Remember Myrtle Stone is dead. You are Prometheus. Whoever you were before you joined us doesn't matter."

Osiris could tell Prometheus was sneering. "Myrtle Stone. Do you know who Myrtle Stone is or was." He seethed in anger. "Myrtle Stone was created as a test. A test to see if someone Semblance can be stolen artificially, to see if you could create a horrific monster to hunt down you, the Eyes. That is who Myrtle Stone was, a monster. And built to play the part. Ole Daddy, Baron Stone was a fool, drunk on his hubris to think he could outwork Dr. Poledina. Turns out he was bumbling idiot. He even had a change of heart when he saw what he was doing. Not for others of course, he didn't give a damn about humanity, he just saw an abomination, a mar on his record, a failure. He had succeeded in some ways, I can copy a Semblance or steal a power, but as for my appearance, that was that mattered to him, appearance. All I wanted was to be loved not feared. I guess I have both now, the Eyes are loved and feared by the people. So Baron Stone and I spent the next seven years chasing each other, trying to kill each other, out of hate for one's appearance and the other soul. That's who Myrtle Stone was. A mistake meant to be a tool of destruction against humanity, a creature not quite right, who people ran at that sight from. Myrtle Stone can be wiped from the history books for I care, as long as Stone doesn't get his credit."

Osiris sighed and spoke. "None of that matters. It doesn't matter what you were built for, as long as you know fight for humanity." Cernunnos coughed. "Humanity includes the Faunus, Cernunnos. Now, I suggest you see Sensei in the morning, but she might be busy. The Winter Maiden has come. If you have any problems come to me or Cernunnos. Odin should be back shortly, he lives his too. Also he will be helping train you, to work with us as a unit."

Prometheus nodded and sat back on the bed. Osiris and Cernunnos left, tired and ready to sleep.

As they exited, Cernunnos spoke up. "You were right."

"Oh?"

"His daddy issues are far bigger than mine."

* * *

TRIVIA.

I do follow the Colour Naming Rule, as it is near requirement sent from Monty himself. Now if you are confused this Trivia through out the chapters should help you out, but slowly. I am not going to explain every character right away, just ones mentioned. Also each character, with a few exception is based off a fairy tale or fictional character.

The Eyes. Their names kinda follow CNR, (Osiris was described with blue skin, Iris was goddess of the rainbow, Europa is a Jovian moon known for it's ice.) but seeing this isn't there real names, just code names, they don't have to. Their real names do, but I am not revealing them yet, except Myrtle Stone.

Speaking of which Myrtle Stone is based off of Frankenstein's monster. Myrtle is a green type of plant as well as an official colour, Myrtle Green. Stone, which are normally grey, is based from Frankenstein, which translates to "Frank in the Stone." Mary Shelley's book Frankenstein is also called The Modern Prometheus.

Baron Frank Stone was based off of Victor Frankenstein. While in the book he had no title, in 1931 films, which stereotyped Frankenstein, he is given the title Baron. The Franks were a barbarian tribe who settled Gaul, now France, which national colours is blue, white and red.

The Holly King is described as an archetype in Neopagan religions, who begins to gain power at the Autumn Equinox and is at his height at the Winter solstice. Also Holly, which are used in Christmas wreaths, has green leaves with red berries.

P.S. I do not have any names for weapon's except for Odin's (Odin is an old character) and Leviathan's. If you have a good idea tell me.

Also if you can guess who is who, like who is who descendant, congrats, they are not major spoilers.


	2. Chapter 2

Osiris sat up in his cot and rubbed the sleep out of his. Reaching on the ground, Osiris picked up his mask and put it on. Getting dressed, Osiris thought about the day. He would have to see Sensei and the Winter Maiden this morning. The Winter Maiden, she wasn't quite what Osiris expected, but hopefully she would be able to aid their cause.

Just then Cernunnos mumbled in his sleep, rolling deeper into his sheets.

Osiris shook his head and kicked the cot. "Cernunnos, wake up. It's morning."

"No!" He grumbled. "I set an alarm for the Apocalypse. Also naked women."

"No naked women, but you could keep trying to hit on Iris." Osiris replied as Cernunnos sluggish reached for his mask and put it on.

He smirked a bit. "One day she will warm up to me. I can feel it in my bones."

"I think that is still your bruises from your latest fight." Osiris countered and stepped out of the tent. The morning was more alive as the Eyes woke for breakfeast. Grimm masked men and women all speaking to each other, brandishing weapons and readying for exercises to further their skills. Many greeted him on his way to the mess tent, where those on mess duty were serving eggs and what was left of the bread before it spoiled from mold. Osiris took off his mask and grabbed a quick bite before departing for Sensei's tent.

"Osiris!" A massive grey armored warrior welding a massive heavy assault gun ran next to him. His crusader styled helmet bore four eye slits with blue lines in a double armed cross going up the middle.

"Leviathan." He greeted back. "How goes the night shift?"

"Grimm were seen at the foot of the mountain. Young ones." Leviathan said. "No elders. Probably just wandering through, but they just stayed at the edge of our perimeters, like they were sniffing at it."

"It's still not a good sign." Osiris knew that even a Young Grimm could attraction of Elder Grimm, which would attract Salem's attention. Also Younger Grimm were used as scouts by the Dark Maidens to search remote locations. They had learned that the hard way Osiris's fist week as a member of the Eyes when the Spring Dark Maiden used young Nevermore to find them deep in the forests of Mistrals.

"Who is on watch now?" Osiris asked.

"Silvannus." came the short reply.

Osiris nodded. Good. The jade warrior could sense changes in the air itself. If anything approached the camp, she would see it.

"Take four men and man the outer posts. Use the wolf's cry, and do not engage if you see anybody. Run back here immediately. I want to make sure there isn't an army behind them and those Grimm are just passing through. I will go tell Sensei." Osiris commanded. Leviathan nodded and ran to pick four others to man the five outer posts used in case they had sensed if their enemy was close on their tail or not.

Osiris quickened his pace as he made his way through. One of Leviathan's many abilities was that his Aura could detect ill intent in the atmosphere, often if a spy was watching them or an army was camped over the mountain. He never had been wrong before, no matter how crazy it felt, and Osiris didn't want to push his luck today. If these Grimm were scouts, hopefully Leviathan could sense it.

Just then he ran across Odin. "Odin! Where is Prometheus?"

"With Morrigan, Why?"

"You two go to the front gate. Leviathan spotted Grimm last night. and Wake up Cernunnos and tell him to meet me at Sensei's tent." He asked.

"Of course he did." Odin grumbled as he ran off.

As Osiris neared Sensei's tent, he heard arguing inside. It sounded like Holly was with her. Osiris entered the tent. Sensei was sitting, with Iris to her right. In her hand was a worn and broken cane with a silver plated handle and lever and gold clockwork tip. Holly was on her feet, passing around the tent, visibly angry.

Her cloak was gone, revealing a green waist length shawl draped over her left shoulder, her right was bore gold leaf plates. She wore a loose light red corset with green camo pants and heeled boots. A series of bronze bracelets ordained each fore arm from wrist to elbow. A gold wreath emblem was embroidered on her shawl.

Osiris sat down next to Iris. "What are they talking about?"

"Time Travel." Iris deadpanned.

Iris never joked, but Osiris never could tell if she ever started. Now was one such moment. Time Travel?! Was that even possible? Surely the Eyes had more pressing issues than seeing if they could travel in time?

"You can't be actually serious about this?! There is no proof this is actually possible!" Holly argued, clearly upset.

Sensei was calm. "The stories think otherwise."

"Stories! That's what you are basing this off of. Fairy tales?!" Holly demanded.

"These were the same fairy tales that told us that the four maidens were myths, as long as the Silver Eyed Warriors." Sensei countered. "Some are true, and this one has been told to many times not have some ground in reality."

Holly shook her head. "The Clock Maker's and the Golden Clock. Is that this is."

"A clock maker who loved making clocks so much, he often forgot to spend time with his own daughters. One day his Daughters asked him to play with them at the old dam but he was to busy with a golden cloak to go with them, so the daughters went anyway. But the Dam was old and wore out, and that day it gave out. The daughters were washed away. Learning of their demise, the Clock maker was distraught and depressed. He wanted nothing more than to get his daughters back. One day he built a clock so he could turn back time, save his daughters. But he couldn't make it work. When winter came, a strange and yet powerful girl came to his village. She saw his sorrow and said she could help him. She was a great magician, and powered his clock. Setting back time, he went back and this time played with his daughters in the fields instead. He never neglected his daughters ever since." Sensei told the story that made them feel like they were there.

Osiris had heard the story before but never figured it was true. Apparently Sensei did. "That girl, who arrived in winter, with great power, she had to have been the current Winter Maiden. In some stories she is called a maiden. And that clock had very special gear." She lifted the Cane to show the top piece, a golden set of gears and inner workings.

"You think that is from the clock?" Holly asked, still not believing.

"Tell me, Holly, who did you find this cane?" Sensei asked.

Holly looked genuinely confused. "In Shade Academy. I just found out in the rubble one day when helping scavenge for supplies. You know, it felt special, like it was a part of me. I thought that was just because it had belonged to Ozpin, who helped protect us before he disappeared."

"It felt apart of you cause it was a part of you. A piece the Winter Maiden used to power the clock. And you are the only one who can power it." Sensei said. "Even I felt it. But that is only half of it. The clock was used to set back time, but this is the only piece left. It could work but you will need my semblance to guide it or we will just be free falling across time. I can make any illusion a reality, and I can make this into a reality."

"You put alot of thought into this." Holly said. She took the cane Sensei offered her. "You really think this can be done? With the Eyes interfering with time?"

"That is the point to redeem our mistakes and stop this war before it can begin." Sensei turned to Osiris. "What do you think?"

"I have no idea what to think, but if it is possible, it would save a great deal of lives, even those of the Eyes." Osiris answered.

Holly sighed. "When you sent those two to Shade, you were looking for that cane, weren't you?"

Osiris was curious, was this all coincidence, or did Sensei know something that she was keeping from him and Iris, her own second in commands.

Sensei lowered her head. "It is true, I was after the cane. I figured it would be still in the ruins. But when Horus and Cernnunos told me that they had found you, I know Oum was watching us."

"So you just gambled on this plan." Holly asked.

"I gamble on a lot of things everyday, especially when it comes to magic, which is the basis of our enemies, and your powers. Even if there was a tiny chance of finding a way to win this war, even by magic, I might was well take it." Sensei answered. Osiris knew Sensei was lately delving more and more into magic. She wasn't wrong too. Salem and the Dark Maidens used magic, a power greater than Aura, and Semblances, or even Dust. It was why the Eyes were slowly losing, they couldn't match their enemy.

Just then the tent flap busted open, followed by Cernunnos. "Yo, Osiris, whats with all the security measures?"

"Security measures?" Sensei asked. "What is wrong?"

"Leviathan some Younger Grimm on post last night. They missed us but he said it was like they were sniffing at our perimeters." Osiris explained. "I had Leviathan take four others to the outer posts and Odin and Prometheus man the gate with Silvannus."

"Are you sure?" Sensei asked.

"Leviathan has never been wrong before." Osiris answered.

"Then it seems we can't wait." Sensei rose to her feet, Iris and Osiris followed suit. "Cernunnos, get those on the outer posts back to camp, Iris tell everyone to meet me in the center field, Osiris, take after Miss Holly." Iris and Cernunnos bowed and left. "Miss Holly," Sensei hand her the cane. "It is time."

"Wait! We still don't know if this will work! And I have no idea what I am doing." She protested. A ram horn signaled through out the camp. The fall back signal.

"Just channel your powers. I will do the guiding." Sensei reassured her.

The three exited the tent. Osiris looked up at the storm. The clouds, they begun to swirl like a cyclone. Magenta colored lightning arced across the sky. Three wolf howls echoed from the forests.

"Grimm have broken through the outer posts!" Osiris exclaimed. Thunder boomed like cannons firing into the sky.

"She's here." Holly said, her eyes widened in shock and fear.

Three wolf howls echoed from the woods. "Grimm." Osiris said, clenching his fist. "They're here."

"Everyone to the center fields and hurry!" Sensei commanded. Eyes who were gearing up to face Grimm reversed course under Sensei's orders. A red cladded Eye with a horned Grimm mask brandishing a bident passed them.

"Shame! I was look forward to kicking some Grimm ass!"

"Just get to the field, Abbadon!" Osiris replied.

Thunder cracked as a bright purple lightning bolt slammed into the ground center of camp with a flash of brillance. Several of the Eyes were knocked into tents and on the ground. Standing in the center of the smoldering crater was a teenager, with long gold hair, deep blue eyes and sadistic smile. She wore a simple creamy white spaghetti string tank top that exposed her midriff and extremely emerald green shorts. A silver branch and leaf bracelet snaked up her arm. A series of wave pattern tattoos dotted around her neck like a necklace, pendant on her chest a diamond with a swirling outline inside.

"Ari Storm." Osiris sneered, taking a fighting stance. Rage flooded Osiris veins. As hate coursed through him, Osiris activated the red fire Dust in the back of his jacket. The arrows along his sleeves, legs and helmet blazed red as they powered up. A burning sensation swept over his skin as her took control of the Dust.

"HELLO, WORLD!" Ari grinned with murderous joy. "I spent so long looking for you! And here you are, on top of a mountian! Oh Today will be a fun day."

"Ari." Sensei stepped forward, pulling out twin revolvers from holsters on her thighs. "This is your one chance to turn back."

"So you must be the Sensei, Ishtar was it?" Ari cocked her head, stalling. "Or should I call you Emerald Sustrai? I believe will take you alive, so Cinder can kill you personally. It would not be a very good time."

"It does not matter what you call me, you can not take all of us." Sensei replied, aiming at Ari's head.

"That's why I brought an army." Ari said just as the first Grimm, an Alpha Beowulf, busted through the treeline.

The Eyes reacted immediately. Both Abbadon and Cernunnos attacked, duel streaks of flames arced from Abbadon's bident, setting the Beowulf on fire with Cernunnos behind it, throwing his five clawed grappling hook. With a press to the handle, the hook curled in midair, wrapping around the Beowulf's neck. Yanking hard, razor blades extended and sliced deep, severing the neck with hard bone crushing neck. The Beowulf collapsed in two pieces, dissolving slowly into black smoke. Then everything else exploded into chaos as Grimm charged in. The Eyes responded in kind.

Flames curled around Osiris's fists as he crosspunched into the air, a fiery blast rocketing into Boarbausk jaw. He stepped in front of Holly, becoming her shield. "Stay behind me!"

Determination and anger flashed in her eyes. "No."

Holly stepped forward, as Osiris round house kicked a wave of fire into several Grimm. Outstretching her arms, she clapped them together. With a crack like the cracking of ice, a light blue pulse shoot through the camp. The ground steamed with a white mist. Then a hand made of ice shot up, followed be an arm, then the rest of the body rose from the ground, a frozen knight wielding an icy claymore. Then another knight, and another, Until several hundred frozen warriors rose to fight the Grimm. Osiris was beginning to think the Eyes probably needed her protection than the other way around. The winter soldiers charged without thought, some striking down Grimm, others shattered like glass by the Elder and stronger Grimm.

The now evened Eyes were still in fierce combat as more and more Grimm poured through. Iris was slicing through Grimm with twin ice Dust scimitars or blasting them down with pistols, using her Phase semblance to slip right past their attacks. Morrigan fired arrow after arrow, perched high in a treetop. Twin motors on either side of her handle, tightening the string, letting loose high powered arrows that sliced through Grimm with the speed and power of a bullet train. A King Taijitu snapped at her, but she swung with the bladed tip of her bow to back it off and brought down a powerful punch of her metal glove.

Nevermore rained down volleys of bladed gigantic feathers as Griffins and the giant bat like Silverwings swooped down trying to claw at the Eyes and the Holly's icy army. The sky's went even darker as the flying typed Grimm swarmed above them.

"HORUS! LEVIATHAN! THE SKIES!" Osiris ordered, his arrows turning green from filling with Air Dust. Leviathan aimed upwards, a hailstorm of bullets cutting through everything in their path. The feathers on Horus's jacket grew, taking over his arm till he had two metallic wings. He shoot off using their sharp edge to cut down a Griffon in half. Drawing his wings back, he shot them forwards. Like a Nevermore, a storm of sword sized feathers take out a flight of Grimm in front of him.

Osiris bent down, a cyclone gathered around him, anything not tied down was sucked in, from Grimm, to ice and stone. Feeling that enough power had gathered around him, Osiris leaped about a mile into the air, his private mini tornado trailing behind. Osiris floated midair, and let loose a blast of hurricane winds. About a third of the Grimm were caught in it, crashing fatally into the ground. Osiris spun several kicks around him, creating torrents of winds that sliced across the air into Grimm. Osiris briefly powered his fire dust into his arms as his legs created a tornado, flames shooting out his hands. Osiris kicked off, falling towards the ground as his cyclone of fire roared towards a new flight of Grimms coming from over the mountain.

Osiris crashed next to Leviathan. "The Grimm just keep coming, this is more than just a horde!"

Leviathan's assualt gun, Behemoth Strike, clicked as he went empty. With a Deathstalker charging towards him, Leviathan grunted and Behemoth Strike changed, twisting and expanding until it was a two handed massive cleaver. Leviathan swung just as the Deathstalker reached him, cutting of its stinger. Osiris jumped into the air, purple earth dust filling his suit. He upper cutted the air, and fist of stone knocked the Deathstalker into the sky.

"There is a Brood near by then." Leviathan concluded. Broods, massive monsters whose very presence created Grimm, from the Dragon that was still frozen on top of Beacon Academy by the Silver Eyed Reaper, Ruby Rose, to the spidery Gorgon that Eyes had immobilized in the depths of the Sea between Vale and Patch. This many Grimm could be spawning from a Brood, but where was it?

"We need to leave." Osiris said. "Get everyone to the field and hold the Grimm off. I will get Sensei and the Winter Maiden."

"Right." And the two separated. Osiris ran towards Sensei, throwing stone spears at passing Grimm. Cernunnos was swing around the trees, knocking into Grimm with powerful kicks or bring them down with his hook. Osiris brushed passed Prometheus. His robotic arm was now on long curved sword, cleaving Grimm into pieces. He apparently stolen Iris's Phase Semblance, cause Grimm claws and spikes just passed right through him.

Sensei was fighting alongside Holly, who was firing blasts of Ice at the Dark Maiden. Sensei danced around Ari, slicing with her chain blades. Ari was growing frustrated, swinging a purple whip of pure lightning at things that weren't even there. Sensei Semblance was messing her up. Sometimes the air would shimmer and an Illusion would become real, but Osiris knew this took a lot of aura away from Sensei. Ari screamed, her eyes sparkling with electric light. She floated into the air.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Ari yelled. "TIME TO DIE, YOU FILTHY TRAITOR!"

Osiris sprung into action, using a combo of Rock and Air to fire a hail of stone at the Dark Maiden. It was useless, the rocks crumbled into dust. Ari smiled cruelly and blasted a bolt of purple lightning around her. Osiris leaped out of its way, Holly merely created a shield dome of Ice, but Sensei was too slow. A bolt had struck her in the abdomen, depleting her Aura completely. Osiris rushed to her side as Ari seized her chance and fired another bolt.

"SENSEI!" Osiris cried, too far away to protect her. But he wasn't alone. A dark grey shield defended Sensei, clashing with the blast. The Shield, Drumbard, lowered, revealing Odin, his sword, Skard, gripped tightly in his hand upside down. Osiris skidded to a halt next them.

"Go." Odin said sternly. "Get Sensei out of here, I will deal with Ari."

Osiris nodded, knowing what needed to be done. Wrapping his arm around Sensei, Osiris took her to the field where the remaining Eyes were gathering, Holly right behind them.

"Will that guy be ok?" The Winter Maiden asked.

"Yes, this is a family matter for him." Osiris replied.

"What?" Holly said dumbfounded.

"Don't worry about it, we need get this plan working." Sensei said groggily.

"Sensei, you're hurt." Osiris countered.

"We all will be dead if we don't." Osiris scanned the battlefield for the dead at its mention. Abbadon was collapsed unmoving against a tree, his bident broken. The Twins, Tlaloc and Zapotec, had been torn in half. Djinn was impaled with her own sword. Anibus roared triumphantly as Grimm closed around him, his body glowing a brilliant green before he exploded, taking out a three meters of Grimm with him. Many more bodies, Erebus, Dante, Tesla, Bellona, Shiva, Mordred, laid scattered across the bloody grounds. Little over a dozen of the Eyes were gathered in the field, trying to keep the Grimm away.

Sensei gripped the cane. "Holly power it! You don't need to think about it, just channel. I will guide us."

Holly nodded, her hand hovering over the tip. Blue light poured from them and into the cane. Sensei breathed deep and closed her eyes, focusing. The ground around them light up with the glyph of an analog clock. The minute and second hands spun wildly as the hour hand counted down.

Just then the ground shook like an earthquake. A deep roar echoed through the mountain. The Grimm froze, roaring with it, like they were cheering.

"Oh come on." Cernunnos groaned as a Brood stepped into view.

"The Tyrant." Iris identified. several hundred feet tall, the Tyrant was like an over sized T. Rex, bone spikes the size of buildings lined down its back and sword like horn extended on the front of its upper jaw. Behemoth sized teeth snapped as long four clawed arms slashed at the ground. Bone plates armored its head, shoulders, and hips.

"How long does Sensei and the Maiden got?" Leviathan asked.

Osiris glanced at the hour hand. "Not enough."

Leviathan nodded and ran forward, Behemoth Strike dragging across the ground behind him. Osiris couldn't even stop him. The Grimm were closing in fast, the Eyes would be overwhelmed. Osiris's Dust was nearly expended. All he had left was Water Dust. Osiris breathed deep and unlocked a combination of both his Semblance and Aura. A tickling pain spread across his body, followed by a wave of numbness, blocking out his pain, his fatigue, even his emotions. Osiris didn't feel anything but pure determination. The arrows of his suit glowed brilliantly with white light along with his eyes. Arcs of white light slashed around him. He rose into the air, and stretched out his hands. A dome of glowing runes spun wildly around the clock, forming a wall that Grimm couldn't penetrate. They knocked back, either stunned or dead from the pure energy. The remaining hundred of the frozen warriors circled around the dome, taking on the Grimm stunned by the wall.

Leviathan charged forward at the Tyrant, and activated his Titan Semblance. His body and gear started to grow, his footprints turned into craters and the line from his cleaver was a canyon. He smashed through Grimm as he grew larger and larger. When he reached the Tyrant, Leviathan met it eye to eye. Leviathan swung Behemoth Strike, striking the Tyrant across the side of its face, The Tyrant roared and stumbled, then got back on its feet ready to fight.

Odin and Ari circled each other. Ari had landed on the ground, glaring at Odin. "Why do you hide behind that mask?"

Odin chuckled, reached up and removed his mask. Cooped up dark golden hair fell over a pale face and two dark purple eyes. Three scars lined across his right cheek. Ari smiled. "Now there is the Ashton Storm I know. There's my little brother."

Odin sneered. "You killed Ashton Storm the moment you accepted Cinder Fall's offer. I am Odin. I am an Eye now."

Ari frowned. "I did it for you! So we wouldn't be hungry anymore! Wouldn't be running for our life! I did it so we could live!"

Odin smirked. "Living while everyone else was dying at our hand. That isn't much for living."

Ari scowled. "Ashton stop it! I am trying to save you!"

Odin laughed. "Funny, I was going to say the same thing." And then he attacked.

Odin raised Drumbard to shield him. A soft blue light glowed from three rings on it. With a deep blast of thunder, a concussive shockwave blasted outwards. Ari flew back, tumbling across the ground. Odin rushed forward, shield in front of him.

Ari jumped back to her feet and casted lightning straight at Odin. Odin activated his Clone Semblance, and split into two as the lightning passed between them. Their Drumbards fired continuous waves of concussive blasts, keeping Ari disoriented and in a lot of pain. The Right Odin reached her first, swinging Skard straight up at her midsection. Ari stepped back as the Left Odin swung his shield at her head. She back flipped out of the way, firing lightning which vaporized the Left Odin to ashes.

The remaining Odin swung his sword at her neck as he split again, another Odin leaping over Ari. Ari's arms electrified, purple sparks arcing from her shoulders to her hands, blocking her brothers's clones attacks. One Odin managed to cut slice at her leg, the other Odin hit her across the head with his shield. Ari swung, but one The Odins split again into four. In unison the raised their shields and fired. Shockwaves entrapped the Dark Maiden, the concussive blasts made her feel like her bones were trying to split apart. With a cry of pure pain, magenta lightning coursed through the air.

Three of the four Odins shattered into dust, the final one jumped back, using his shield repel himself backwards. He Split again before he landed, then again and again. Ari could see he was worn out, the Splitting at its lowest and weakest, but sixteen Odins stood ready to face her.

"Ari give this up!" a wave of voices said in unison. "Salem, the Grimm, they killed Mom and Dad and Gwen and Mora! They want humanity dead and this world along with it! And all you wanted was power!"

"Yes! Power to change! This world was corrupt, full of greed and bias and evil, and the Grimm feed on that, they kill those who are evil! Why can't you see that?!" Ari screamed.

"It is you who can not see." the Odins ready to charge. "We joined the Eyes cause we see everything!"

Ari snarled and lashed out with her whip. Three Odins were disintegrated in one swing, another four when Ari brought her whip straight down. She electrified her arms again, punching an Odin's shield before it blasted her back. She was about to strike again when a goliath footstep from the two battling behemoths sent her flying into the ground. Leviathan was trying to guillotine choke the Tyrant, who was pushing him backwards down the mountain.

The Odins were close again and Ari lashed out with one final scream, unleashing a electric torrent. All but two Odins incinerated. Ari charged, jabbing and crossing with her crackling arms as the Odins blocked and swung. Odin was tiring out, and he couldn't split again. Ari blocked one Skard and grabbed an Odin's throat, channeling her rage and electricity into him until he tore apart from the inside out.

The last Odin slashed down the distracted Ari's back, breaking the Dark Maiden's Aura. The Dark Maiden backhanded, catching him upside the face. Odin fired off Drumbard again, but Ari sidestepped and punched him in the heart, coursing lightning through him, breaking his Aura. Odin gasped for breath as his insides burned. Skard fell from his hands he stumbled back, collapsing to the ground. Boiling blood spurted out his mouth.

Ari knelt beside her brother. He looked into her eyes once more. "Don't worry Ari, you will never know this pain ever again."

His last words filled Ari with rage. The Eyes will pay for what they made her do to her own brother. Turning her attention to the Eyes, Ari focused all her power on the swirling storm. Motioning her fist down into the ground, the cyclone descended, rushing like a falling meteor. Ari outstretched her other arm, casting a bolt of lightning at the giant Leviathan. The Titan seized up, Behemoth Strike crashing into the ground. The Tyrant took advantage and bite down into his shoulder. The goliath Eye began to shrink while he fell backwards. The path of his fall hurtled him towards the white dome.

Just as the Cyclone reached the Eyes dome white light erupted from the ground. The Eyes disappeared in the flash, and the storm slammed into nothing but dirt and grass. Ari sneered. She will find the Eyes and the Winter Maiden, where ever they have gone.

The Tyrant roared with triumph but Ari shook her head. This wasn't over. For Ashton's sake, she will bring them pain.

* * *

Osiris felt like his head was on fire. Happened every time he used his Spirit Dust, or whatever it was. When he opened his eyes, a bright sun blinded him. "Arghh."

He rose to his feet. The grass was charred in the shape of a clock. A dozen Eyes and a Winter Maiden laid groaning on the ground. Silvannus, Iris, Morrigan, Prometheus, Cernunnos, Horus, Hecate, Fenris, Elysium, Lelantos, Fuijin and Melinoe started to wake up. Osiris rushed to Sensei's side, she was clutching onto Ozpin's cane with a deathgrip. Osiris shook her arms. "Sensei!"

Osiris removed her mask. She was still breathing. But did it work? Osiris looked around him. In the distance he saw something that hadn't existed since Salem made her campaign across Remnant. An Airship, Valian Transporter. It worked. The Eyes went back in time.

But did they arrive in time?

* * *

TRIVIA!

Ari Storm is an allusion to the Little Mermaid. Ari is Albanian for "Gold"and Bagada for "Sunlike". Her purple lightning his from RWBY WoR, where the Summer Maiden appeared Purple. Also her sisters names Mora is derived from the Turkish word for purple "Mor" and Gwen is Welsh for "white."

Ashton Storm, or Odin, is based on Oryx, the Taken King. His mask and Split Semblance is based on the Taken Psion. Drumbard is combination of Drum and Bard, who is a type of musician, as well as a play on Bombard. Skard is Norwegian for "Poet." His Name, Ashton, meaning "of Ashes." which rang from white to dark grey to black. Odin, Also one eyed, royal colour was Blue and Black.

Leviathan's real name was Leonidas Oceno and is based off of Richard the Lionheart. Leonidas meaning "the lion" which are primarily tan (Leviathan has tan hair) and Oceno coming from Richard the Lionheart's nickname Oc e No (meaning Yes and No.)

The Silverwings are based off the carnivorous bat species of the same name.


End file.
